The Naruto World? Are You Kidding Me!
by SemeAndUkeNekos
Summary: Two anime freaks, sucked into the Naruto world by a magical manga. DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS WE ONLY WISH WE DID!
1. Introduction

Info:

Hatari Akara

14

4'11''

Freshmen at Butler High School. Brown hair, Blue eyes, very hyper, quickly angered.

Saturo Kitaro

14

5'2"

Freshman at Butler High School. Also very hyper, blonde hair, green eyes, easy-going.

Both girls are avid anime readers and absolutely LOVE Naruto.

Akara me is obsessed with fire, so in the Naruto world she will have a Katon no Jutsu style; also she will fight with the ten tailed lion demon and twin blade katanas.

Kitaro my seme also like fire but I'm giving her Raiton no Jutsu style. Kitaro will fight with the eleven tailed wolf demon; also with a lightning bow and lightning arrows.

And so it begins….


	2. Welcome to the Naruto World

CHAPTER 1

"Kitaro, wait!!" I yelled desperately trying to catch up to my best friend.

"It's not my fault you have such short legs." Kitaro replied head still bent over reading her manga.

I finally caught up to her and saw she was reading Naruto #1 again for the trillionth time. I took one side of the book and said, "Kitaro, don't you wish we could live in the Naruto world?"

"Only every day of my freaking existence!" she responded.

"Hey! My witchcraft book has a teleportation spell in it; we could try using it to teleport into the Naruto world!" I exclaimed.

"Ok…" Kitaro said, skeptically.

~ AKARA'S HOUSE ~

KITARO'S POV:

"Found it!" Akara yelled, when she pulled herself out of a huge box containing at least 100 books.

"Finally, I thought you got lost in there, midget." I told her as she straightened her skirt.

"Jesus, enough with the midget jokes! Look here's the spell! OK, I need clove, sage, lavender, and white thyme. Oh, and candles, too."

After Akara got what she needed, we began to chant the spell over the manga.

"Dusk to Dawn,

Day to Night,

Wings of Teleportation give us Flight,

To escape the world to someplace New,

A world Known only to a Single Few."

Everything suddenly became blurred as a powerful wind torn the manga from our hands. The winds blew the book open to the first page and a bright light came bursting from the book. Akara reached out to touch the light and the second she did she disappeared into the manga. I reached out and touched the pale gray light and soon I was spinning though a vortex. Scenes from the book lined the vortex walls and soon I fell out of the magical vortex onto a patch of grass. Akara was already standing and was looking around the area in wonder and amazement. I stood and began to look around too.

"Kitaro, do you know where we are?" Akara asked. "We are at the Training Grounds in the Naruto world. OH MY GOD, THE SPELL WORKED!!!!"

Akara began jumping around and then she started to do the hand-signs for a jutsu I knew all too well. It was the Uchiha special jutsu, Fireball technique. As soon as she was done she puffed up and blew a huge fireball out of her mouth.

"AHHHHHH! I have an affinity for Katon no Jutsu techniques!!!"


	3. Affinaties

"Really? I had no idea." I said, sarcastically. I had always knowm Akara was obessed with fire, so why shouldn't she have Katon jutsus?

"Kitaro! Try out a Chidori or something, and see what you have!" Akara yelled, she was quite good with the fire, making it dance around her.

"Ok, here goes." I did the handsigns for Chidori and sure enough it shot out of my hand. I ran and launched myself at a tree which exploded from the lightning.

"K-Kitaro, there's a voice in my head. And, its not the normal one."

_Of course, it's not it's the voice of a demon, a bijuu. Silly girl._

**Hey who are you?!**

_I'm Jinurshi, the eleven-tailed okami demon._

**Impossible. There are only nine tailed-beasts. Ending with the kitsune inside Uzumaki Naruto.**

_Well, now that you and your friend are here things will change. You both have demons inside you._

**What's Akara's demon?**

_Hitaru, the ten-tailed raion demon._

**A lion, huh? Cool, but you're cooler cause you're a wolf.**

_Haha, thank you child. You are a very different girl, I think I will like you._

"Come on, Akara, let's try to find Konoha." I called.


End file.
